Watching
by followinggoodbyes
Summary: Set after the events of Katniss shooting the arrow into the force field in Catching Fire. What if it was Peeta who was picked up by District 13 and Katniss by the Capitol?
1. Rescued

Disclaimer: *This fanfiction will include graphic writing; I do not own Hunger Games or any of the characters that I mention*

Background Knowledge: In this story, it was Peeta who was picked up by the District 13 hovercraft and Katniss who was brought to the Capitol.

*Peeta's POV*

The hovercraft doors on the floor opened and I was brought inside. I was waiting anxiously for the Capitol officials or even President Snow himself to come at me, yelling at me and ready to take me into some sort of imprisonment, or even some form of punishment. But what I got instead was something much more reassuring.

I saw the faces of Haymitch and the new Head Gamemaker, Plutarch Heavensbee, as well as some of the tributes that were mine and Katniss' allies. Katniss! Where was she? I didn't see her at all in the room I was put into.

The claw dropped me onto the floor as soon as the hole in the floor that lead back to the area closed and everyone gathered around me, helping picking me up. I allow them to pick me up into a standing position. One person who seems to be a doctor from their clothing tries to tug my arm in a direction, probably hoping to examine me for any health issues from being in the Games, but I don't let them.

"Where's Katniss?" I yell, demanding almost that they bring her out as if they were hiding her. I'm surprised by how loud my voice is when I finally speak to the people who I call my friends. I look at them hoping to see some sort of emotion on their faces or even a smile to let me know she's here and safe with us, but all they do is stare at me with blank faces, making it hard for me to read them.

"Well? Where is she?" I demand once more. Plutarch Heavensbee walks up to me and places his hands on my shoulders as a way to brace me for what he has to say. I look at him straight in the eyes with all seriousness, feeling tears push their way through my tear-ducts, on the verge of coming out and pouring down my face. I wait and wait as I see Plutarch having trouble finding how to say what he needs to say to me.

"…Peeta I'm sorry but…We didn't come in time…" He says to me, rushed almost. That's when the tears come out and my lips tremble, my eyes go wide and I fall to my knees. _No…I was supposed to protect her…The Capitol got to her first and now…I can't get to her_

I raise my head up to face Plutarch and gulp before speaking again."Wh-what do you mean you didn't _come in time_?" I ask softly, afraid of what the answer may be. Plutarch comes to my level, kneeling on my knee and opens his mouth. "What I mean is that when we got to you, our next priority was to find Katniss, but by the time we had gotten to the spot where she had fallen, the Capitol hovercraft was seen flying away, and her body wasn't in sight anymore…"

I shoot up back to my standing stance and clench my fists together. "How? She's the Mockingjay! The one who's meant to lead this revolution and you pick _me _up instead of _her?_" I yell before kicking a nearby table, making it go back 10 feet into a door that lead to some hallway.

"Peeta…" Plutarch tries to reassure me, but all I do is run out of the room, into the hallway and find a door that leads to a bedroom. I open the door, slam it shut and fall down to the floor, crying my eyes out. Never have I ever cried like this. It was a rare thing for me to cry. _Katniss, the girl who I had gave a loaf of burnt bread to when I saw her in one of her worst states…the girl who went into the Games with me twice…Katniss, the only girl I have ever loved…_

I hear a knock on my door and hear Haymitch's voice come from behind it. I try and ignore it, but I find it hard after the 20th knock, progressively getting louder and more impatient.

"Peeta! Peeta open the door! We have something to tell you!" He tries to convince me. Nothing, nothing is important to me unless it has something to do with Katniss, something to make me believe she isn't in pain or in dangerous waters right now.

And as if he could read my mind, the last thing I hear from Plutarch before opening the door was, "We've hacked into the Capitol's security cameras… we've found her…we've found Katniss…"

*I'll try and update this story as frequently as I can but please review so I know that there is a fan base to keep me motivated in writing! Thank you!*


	2. Watching

_Katniss_

That's the last word I hear from Plutarch before I yank my bedroom door wide open. I see him standing calmly in my doorway, but the thing that catches my eyes are the tears in his. I can't tell whether the tears are happy or from being distraught. I gulp before speaking.

"Where is she?" I ask, meaning where the screen that is showing her is. Plutarch steps to the side and directs me to go down the hallway. I do as he says and I hear him follow behind me. The hallway comes to an end with a small single black door. I push it open to find the room seems to be some sort of conference room, where there's a large long table with chairs all around. At the end of the table there's a medium sized television, the television that's showing me Katniss.

I rush to one of the seats in front and I glue myself to the screen. There inside the television is the image from a camera that seems to be propped up in a corner on the ceiling, and that's when the image comes into full view.

The room is small, empty and bright white; no windows and what seems like no doors. Katniss is sitting in a chair that's facing the camera. Her wrists are tied on each arm of the chair and her legs are tied to the legs of the chair. Her hair is still in a braid and she's in the same outfit she was wearing last time I saw her in the arena. The only thing that panics me is that her head is hanging down and there's no sign of any life from her.

Suddenly, a door opens within the walls and a man comes into the room with what seems to be two Peacemakers behind him. The door closes without any sound and the man stands in front of Katniss with his hands together, as if waiting for her to look up at him. He waits about a minute before he grows impatient.

"Ahem" I hear the man say to one of the Peacemakers. He signals for one of the them to come to Katniss. The Peacemaker does as he is told to and walks towards her, raising his fist up. My eyes grow wide until the Peacemaker swings his fist down onto Katniss' face. The blow is so hard it makes a loud noise through the television. Katniss' reaction is equally loud, her shouting out in pain as her head swings to the direction of the punch. A shot of pain hits me hard as I watch the woman that I love be hit.

Katniss lifts her head up quick with her eyes wide open and sees the men in front of her. Her mouth drops as she recognizes the men. _Who could possibly scare Katniss so much? _Just when that thoughts comes and goes, the man finally speaks to Katniss.

"Katniss Everdeen, I am ever so honored to be in your presence this evening" President Snow says sarcastically to her. Katniss looks at him with disgust and turns her head away from the men. President Snow tilts his head to the side a little to show disappointment.

"When I speak to you, Miss Everdeen, I expect a response…" He says impatiently. But all I see Katniss do is gather up some saliva and spit it out straight to his eyes. He let out a sound of disgust and wiped his face with a handkerchief while one of the Peacekeepers stood in front of Katniss, giving her another blow in the cheek, this time slapping her as hard as his large muscles could allow him. Katniss' yell echoed through the room, making me shut my eyes and try to block out what was happening.

This was what was happening to her even _before _the interrogation began…I try not to think about the possibilities of when they started the harsh and brutal questioning. I open my eyes once again to see Katniss' head hanging like it had been before the men came in and she was also panting now. President Snow and the Peacekeepers were standing before her, Snow with his hands folded in each other in front of him and the Peacekeepers with their arms behind their backs.

"Now, now, Katniss…Let's get onto what you're here for…why we've took you…" Snow began to say softly but intimidatingly. He motioned his fingers for one of the Peacekeepers to bring in something. The Peacekeeper followed orders and left the room for maybe 5 seconds before returned with a small tray that held a small knife.

My jaw dropped and I began to repeat "No" over and over to myself, hoping the message would somehow get to Snow's mind and make him stop whatever he was about to begin.

President Snow picked up the knife and ran his finger against the blade softly so it would pierce the skin. "Now, seeing you are from District 12, I'm sure you're used to barbaric and traditional ways of things. So, I thought in honor of what you are and where you've come from, that we'd do this interrogation a little…_differently_..."

Katniss raised her head up slightly to see what President Snow was talking about. Her eyes traveled slowly to his hands which held the small knife. I saw her try and hide the fear she was feeling. _No, Katniss…WHY CAN'T IT BE ME… Katniss…you have to stay strong…fight through anything that happens…I love you…_

Right after I finish my thoughts, I watch painfully as Snow raises the knife towards Katniss' arm that is strapped down and makes a deep cut into it, resulting in a bloodcurdling scream from Katniss…resulting me in going into panic mode and my fists clenching, tears running down my face as the woman I love begins to get tortured.

*Remember to review! Thanks for those who have reviewed! Your words are so nice and I feel more encouraged to write more each time I see in my email: Review Alert Thank you and next chapter will be up hopefully in 2 days or so*


	3. Torture

*Holy crap am I sorry about the stupid update time. I've been really sick and school's been crappy but I'm back for another chapter! Thanks for the wait and remember to review! Oh and sorry if any of the quotes or things that I use that were in previous chapters aren't right. My internet isn't working while I'm writing this*

Katniss POV

The blow that Snow gave me made my cheek sting and turn bright red. I felt myself begin to shake as I thought of what was about to come, my fate. Of course they wouldn't spare me; I'm the one who caused all the Capitol's problems. It'd be suicide if they didn't end me right now. So when I saw the Peacekeeper bring in the tray with the knives, I wasn't surprised.

"Now, I'm sure you're used to all sorts of barbaric and traditional ways of things in District 12, so I thought I'd like to…_honor_ that" Snow said while walking slowly to the knives. I kept my head straight but my eyes wondered. I started thinking what he had in mind with those knives. Where to cut me, the questions he'd ask… or if all of this was just for revenge, not interrogation.

"Now, now, Katniss. Let's begin" Snow said before steadying his hand which held the knife onto the skin of the top of my forearm. That's when he put hard pressure onto it, causing the knife to plunge its way into my skin and flesh. The pain was unbearable. Each centimeter he'd drag the knife down my arm exploded new kinds of pain I've never felt before. He'd had to have put something on this knife. This isn't any normal knife.

I screamed but with my mouth shut and tears pouring down my face. That aspect I couldn't help but give into. I wasn't, however, going to give into giving Snow and the Capitol the enjoyment of me screaming my head off, telling him to stop and that I'll tell him anything. I'll never give him the satisfaction.

Snow stopped the dragging of the knife and picked it up and out of my arm. My blood covered almost every visible inch of it. My arm was drenched in it as well. The cold air stung it and I couldn't help but stare at the laceration. It was deep, real deep. Snow examined the blood on the knife and called for a handkerchief. A Peacekeeper brought one to him at once and Snow cleaned off the blood. He smelled it like it was a freshly bought book.

I found myself panting and soaked in my own tears and sweat. The air was getting thicker it seemed, and my vision was getting more and more blurred. I let my eyes wonder up to see Snow staring down at me with that smile of his. The knife was nowhere in sight.

"I'm guessing you know that we do not have your husband in captivity with you here, correct?" Snow brought up from the blue. _Husband? I don't have a husband. _My brain just now clicked and I understood what he was saying. Peeta. He wasn't here. Then I've done my job. He was saved, protected. I protected him.

"A hovership came before we got him and picked him right up"

_District 13. Who else would it have been? District 12? No, we don't have those things. And who else would have wanted to save the life of a victor? Then those ladies I met before in the woods weren't lying. It still exists._

Snow smiled at me more when he saw that I was understanding what he was trying to say to me. If he was talking like this, we must be broadcasted. Of course we are, the Capitol lives for this kind of entertainment.

Just then, a Peacekeeper walked to Snow holding yet another knife, but smaller. Yet somehow I knew the smaller they got the more damage they'd cause. Snow gladly took it from him and wielded it in his large hands. He stepped closer to my face.

"You have caused more than enough issues for us, Miss. Ever-…Mrs. Mellark. I think it's now time that you've gotten what you've deserved from the beginning…" Snow said to me before raising his hand up and slashing the knife into my face. It swept across my cheek deep and the second the blade touched my skin it burned as if it was sitting in a fire for days. The damage it did when it made contact with my flesh was unimaginable. Indescribable. And in despite of everything I knew I had to do while in here, I gave in and screamed like no other. I shut my eyes and screamed my throat hoarse.

I opened my eyes every so often while screaming. I noticed that Snow's expression went from smiling to satisfaction. It wasn't a smile, but more of an accomplished look. You could see the glimmer in his eyes. I then heard his breath grow short and unsteady. I heard the knife drop from his hands and ordered the Peacekeepers to leave the two of us by ourselves.

That's when the panic arose in me. Me, alone with Snow while strapped to a chair. No way of escaping. This was my fate from the beginning, wasn't it?

Snow stepped in front of me; barely 2 inches away from me before he punched me in the face once more. I felt my nose break and the blood poured out of it. And from there, the punches, slaps and scratching from his nails came every time he redrew his hand. Scratches on my neck, slaps on my cheek where the cut was, punches in my stomach and every so often kicks in the legs. He was going crazy, I thought. He knew he could break me now.

I yelled and screamed from the pain he wouldn't stop giving me. I could smell and see the blood all over my body. Never in my life have I been this badly hurt on purpose. I've been in worst states like hunger, but I'd trade that for this any day. That was _nothing _compared to what I was going through.

This went on for hours it seemed. He wouldn't stop. He'd never stop paying me back for all the frustration I'd caused him. Suddenly, with my eyes still shut and a ringing in my ear, I took account of the fact Snow's hand wasn't making contact with me anymore. I heard a faint bang and I heard something like a body fall. I let my head dangle down and my limbs went limp. I lost all my energy from the first hour of the torturing. I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes to see what happened. All I wanted was to sleep, get away from all of this.

That's when I heard my name be yelled from across the room. The voice was recognizable. I couldn't work my brain right, so I just registered it as a nice voice, a voice I could trust. A flicker of hope came to me. I felt a pair of hands be placed on my hands. Despite me thinking of hands when I thought of pain for the past few hours, I knew from the second they were placed on me that these hands were something of a blessing. I heard my name said in a soft yet hurt voice. Using all the energy I had left I opened my eyes to see the one thing I'd do, and the one thing I did do, anything for.

Peeta.


	4. Planning

*Picking up after chapter 2*

Peeta POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Katniss. Torture. President Snow. All in the flash of seconds. I couldn't allow myself to simply sit here, watching from a safe distance. I turned my head away from my nightmares and faced Plutarch.

"Plutarch, is there _any _way that we could hack into the location of Katniss?" I asked with desperation.

"There might be, but it'll be a long shot. I'll try my best, Peeta" Plutarch told me with some sympathy in his eyes. He knew that I was doing everything I could for the woman that I love. I watched Plutarch leave the room to find Beetee.

I sat in my seat for what seemed like hours before Plutarch and Beetee finally returned with some hope in their faces.

"Peeta, we've found it, we've found her" He said with a large grin on his face.

I couldn't help but smile the most my face could allow me to. Tears filled my eyes and I shot up from my seat. I ran to Beetee and hugged him, not caring if the muscles that I've gained from my Games crushed him.

"Then what are we standing here for? We have to go…now!" I ordered them. We ran down the halls of the underground tunnels of District 13 until we arrived to one of the many elevators. Plutarch pressed the top level of the underground city and we rose up.

Beetee lead us to a large room filled with hovercrafts and planes. We took one that seemed to be small enough to make its way through the Districts without being noticed but big enough to look like a Capitol airship.

We got inside and Plutarch began to fiddle with the buttons that I had no experience with. We began to lift off and into the air. But when we were about 2 feet up we saw a manly figure slam open the door and run towards us.

"Wait! Hold on!" He yelled. He was dressed for battle and had a gun with him. He jumped up and clung to the edge of the open side of the hovership. He climbed his way to a standing position as the open side closed with a loud bang. It was Gale who came on.

"Gale? Wha-what are you doing here?" I burst out.

"I overheard you and Plutarch speaking in the control room. You think you could rescue Catnip without the help of me?" He said arrogantly. I always didn't like him, yet there were some aspects of him that I couldn't help but be envious of.

"Fine, but to let you know we have no plan whatsoever. So since you're here I'd suggest that you begin to make one, alright?" Plutarch asked Gale.

Gale nodded with seriousness on his face. He was here to save Katniss. Help us, not so much. It was Katniss he came here for.


	5. Pain and Pain Again

_Peeta. _The single word made my thoughts glow with hope, hope that he'd rescue me and bring me back to Prim and Gale; back to him.

I saw his face right in front of mine, but it quickly faded and swirled around. My vision was going off, and I could hear laughter of Captiol men. _No, it couldn't have been a hallucination. He was right there; I was so close to him…_

My head hung from my neck and my nose had grown too familiar with the scent of my own blood. From the corner of my eye I could see a camera that had been filming me for the entire time. All that torture, all the pain, all that lost hope.

I saw the movement of the cameraman's hand, signaling that that was a wrap; they had finished their filming for the day. Did that mean they would leave me in peace until tomorrow morning? If not the morning, whenever they had the urge to break the Mockingjay more until she completely broke. I was so close to breaking.

I saw President Snow looking at me from a window in the wall that had appeared out of nowhere. He had a particular look on his face, like he was anticipating the coming weeks, months, maybe even _years_ of having me in his clutches.

With one last approving look, he and his bodyguards strolled out of the "observing room", which is what I named it, leaving me alone in my empty room. Once they left out the door, the lights in their room as well as mine immediately had shut off. It wasn't much of a prison or cell, my room. Without any lights it seemed as if it was a bedroom with a single chair in the middle of the room.

Every other few seconds I would hear the dripping sounds of my blood making its way from my wounds to the tile floor. By the morning there should be a good puddle beneath me.

The cuts, lacerations, and bruises all stung and burned with pain. I wished my body would give into sleep so I could escape the pain for a few hours. But sleep never came.

There would be a soft gush of wind that would come from the ventilation system every hour that attacked my wounds harshly. They stung fiercely and I couldn't help but whimper.

My whimpers and moans from the pain progressively grew through the night. Up until the third of hour of trying to sleep is when I heard it: the clanging of metal, the grunts of men, and the sound of rushing feet.

The door that appeared from one of my walls appeared and in the doorway stood my fiancé. Peeta Mellark had actually come for me. And this time I knew it hadn't been a hallucination.

I saw, using the lights that were dimly lit in the hall, Peeta's expression drop and went blank. Slowly, his facial expression changed from surprised to in pain. His jaw dropped a little and he cautiously made his way into my room.

My head, now lifted up to see him, was feeling as heavy as ever. My body now wanted sleep, right as when I needed my energy more than ever.

Peeta quickly stepped in front of my chair and crouched down to be face level with me. His eyes stared deep into mine and I could see tears beginning to form. He began to shake slightly and I could hear him having trouble with trying to speak.

"Pe-Peeta?" I managed to choke out from my sore throat. He blinked in shock and smiled softly. I could tell he was glad that I knew who he was, that the Captiol hadn't brainwashed me or made me forget.

"Yeah- yeah it's uh…it's me" He said unorganized. He couldn't help himself but smile.

"C'mon, lover boy, hurry up!" I could hear a man's voice call from outside the room and in the hall. I guessed he was keeping guard in case backup for the previous guards they had taken out had come.

Peeta rushed to his feet and began to fumble with a small device that I couldn't make out. He pressed a small button and out shot a blue hot laser. He was cutting through my shackles.

Almost finishing with my last shackle, the metal from the shackle sparked, causing Peeta to stumble a little. Because of that, the laser slashed onto my arm and sunk deep into my flesh.

That's when I couldn't help but scream from the reaction. It wasn't very loud, but loud enough I'm sure someone would want to check on.

I heard Peeta swear under his breath and pick me up into his arms. He carried me through the halls with the other man I couldn't recognize. We reached the end of a hall with a large glass window.

It was still early morning, but I could hear a very loud noise approaching. And that's when I realized where it was coming from: a hovercraft. It parked in mid-air right outside of the window we were waiting at.

I jerked my head to face Peeta in fear. _Were we honestly going to jump out the window?_

Just as I finished my thought I heard the running steps of guards coming in our direction. The man who was keeping guard for Peeta had signaled Peeta to take me and go on without him. He had business of his own to take care.

"You're gonna be ok" Peeta reassured me before taking a deep breath and stepping back a few steps from the window. He kissed my forehead and began to run towards the glass.

I closed my eyes shut and clutched onto Peeta with all my might. We went crashing through the hard glass and flying down in the air. We both screamed and saw the hovercraft extend a landing for the both of us.

When our bodies had reached the landing, however, it wasn't the most cushioned landing. It was metal. Rock hard.

I felt Peeta's arms slip off of my body when we approached the extension. My arms, me having no control over where they went due to their wounds, ended up going in front of my and to the side. So when I finally landed on the metal, all of my body weight had fallen onto them. I heard a sickening snap and I _cried _out in pain.

Peeta shortly landed after me and, me guessing he had been trained before he went on the rescue mission, had landed harshly but not painfully. As soon as he had gotten up from the metal he heard my scream and rushed over to me.

"Oh no, Haymitch! Somebody!" He yelled out in desperation. I looked all around my arms for where the injury happened and I saw it. A bone in one of my elbows had popped out and onto the surface of my skin and my other arm had broken, but stayed inside.

The pain was starting all over again, and I felt myself finally give into the sleep I had wished for long ago.


	6. Awake

My eyes fluttered open to a blinding bright light that was directly above me. I noticed I was lying on a metal table of some sort. But before I could take note of anything else, the pain came back once more. And this time it was much, much worse.

I screamed and I could hear others react and scramble around the room. I could tell they were panicking to my reaction. All this hurt, all this pain. I couldn't bring myself to lift my head, but I turned it and saw a small side table that had surgical instruments on it, some used and some perfectly clean.

_Oh shit. I just woke up in operation. _

Registering that fact, my head jerked up and I saw it all now. My arms were opened up where the bones were sticking out and where they were broken. A small portion of my stomach had been in the middle of being stitched back up. That's where all the pain came from.

I could feel where every cut had been made. I could feel where every nerve was impacted. I could feel every ounce of pain, _every ounce._ I couldn't bear it; I couldn't help but scream, moan, and cry. That's when I heard the doors that led to whatever room I was in burst open with fury, and I heard his yells of confusion.

"What's going on? I heard Katniss!" Peeta demanded answers. I turned my head, still whimpering and still having a painful look on my face, to see him. His head turned from the doctors to me and he rushed towards me.

"Katniss…" He said to himself softly while walking to me. He cupped my face in his hands and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Are you alright?" He asked dumbly. What did he think?

"No, no I'm not. Peeta it hurts…it hurts _so bad_" I let out the truth. I didn't have the strength and energy to lie to him so he wouldn't worry about me.

"I'm _so _sorry, Katniss. Will someone please help her?" He yelled. My tears ran down my face and I flung my head back to where its original position was. I arched my back and tried my best to hold my screams.

Just then I saw a clear cup enclose itself on my face and I was immediately under.

Peeta POV:

I was sitting in the lounge with Haymitch and Gale, sitting in silence, refusing to eat or drink until I could see her. The last image I had of her was her broken in so many different ways and being taken away from me and my protection. Her limp body was taken by a doctor and rushed to the ER.

It had been three hours since Katniss had gone into surgery when I heard her screams. My reaction was like being hit by a bullet. I shot up from my seat, knocking over the table that sat in front of me, and ran straight to the doors of the hall.

I could hear her screams progress every other step I ran through the hall. I had to get to her.

Once I made it to the doors that were labeled "ER", I kicked them open and viewed the situation. All I saw was a brightly lit room with doctors of all sorts rushing around the room. I turned my head in all directions until I saw her.

Her head was facing me and her face was covered in tears. And that's when I realized why she had been screaming: she awoke during surgery. Her body was still cut open in different places and she hadn't been healed whatsoever. I saw her face. It was red and I could tell she was fighting off screaming.

I ran to her and cupped her face. I couldn't believe what was happening. How could the doctors be so _stupid_?

After speaking to Katniss, I felt a barrier come between us. I saw that it was the anesthesiologist placing another mask onto Katniss' face so she would go back to sleep, away from the pain.

I kissed her forehead and stayed in the room for another hour, making sure that if she had awoken again I'd be there right away. Not having her wake up to bright lights, doctors, and surgical tools. But to me, a face she recognizes and loves.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I stayed up late and forgot to write so it was kind of rushed and filler-esque. Hope to update by Monday And who else saw the Hunger Games yet? I saw the midnight premiere and it was amazing!


	7. Relief yet Paranoia

Katniss POV

The forest, I was running through the forest- no, jungle. It was the jungle from the Quarter Quell. And I was being chased by Careers.

My legs couldn't keep up with me and I eventually gave into rest. I collapsed onto the wet jungle floor and laid on my back, staring up into the sky, seeing stars and different shapes. I was dehydrated and over exhausted.

Just then, I heard the snap of a twig and I went back into reality. Still lying on the ground, I saw the face of a Career walk up to me holding a knife in his hand.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, the girl on fire?" He teased. I couldn't move, despite each and every attempt I made, my body wouldn't budge. This was it, I was about to die.

"Say goodbye to lover boy, your family, and –oh, your unborn child" He said sadistically. My eyes popped out and I looked down to my belly. It was large, 8 months pregnant large. "_No", _was the last thought I had before the Career swung the knife into my chest.

Immediately after the knife had made contact with my flesh, my eyes popped open once more, but this time I was in a stiff bed in an all-white room. _No, had I gone back to the Capitol?_

I panicked and couldn't hold back a scream. The mixture of pain and panic just clashed together and I couldn't take it. I threshed about on my bed, tearing out IV drips, and sticky things that were attached to my arms.

The doors to my room burst open and I saw Peeta run to me.

"Katniss! Is everything alright?" He asked worryingly. I felt the tears emerge.

"I-I thought I was in the…Peeta this room it's- it's just like the Capitol room where they-

I let it all out and began to sob into Peeta's chest.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, we can move you. I'm sorry I didn't realize this was what it looked like" He apologized and kissed me on the lips gently.

He called for someone to make arrangements to move me to a different room where I could stay in instead of this replica.

1 Day Later:

Peeta came into my new room holding a bouquet of flowers, my favorite kind. He was smiling wide and appeared to be very happy. He walked over to my bed where I was lying peacefully.

"Hey" Was all I said to him, giving him a sad soft smile.

"Hey, how're you holding up?"

"Well, considering my past situations…I'm thankful to be alive at the moment" My arms, stomach, and head hurt like hell, but it was all worth it if it meant I was able to see Peeta again.

"So when am I getting out?" I asked eagerly. Peeta scoffed at me and wandered his eyes.

"I uh, I don't think it'll be anytime soon but still…soon" He tried his best to make his words seem so comforting. But it didn't work. I hated being in this bed. Being observed and being taken care of. I absolutely hated it. It's not like people who watching over my back when my mother, Prim, and I were starving and I was forced to go look for food. Nobody had our backs then. So why should it be this different now? Oh that's right, because I'm the "Girl on Fire".

After a short period of silence, one of my doctors had come into my room holding what looked like test results.

"Mrs. Mellark, I have something to tell you. And I'm afraid you won't like it…"


End file.
